The Controller of Chaos
by Nerdygal123
Summary: The Doctor has found another Timelord, the only other of his species. And monsters are popping up randomly around space and time. They must find out the source of the Chaos before time is totally changed.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke that morning not knowing what kind of hell was going to ensue.

It was just like any other Friday. I had the day off so I had to decide what I was going to do that day. I woke up at the crack of noon, dragged myself out of bed and dressed.

"What to do today," I muttered.

I finally decided I'd do some shopping.

****

I hummed to myself as I walked down the aisles at the local department store.

As I was reaching down to pick out a dress, a man in a long tan coat as well as a blue pinstriped suit ran down the center aisle, nearly knocking me over.

"Oi!" I yelled, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," he said, "I'd move if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because something's 'bout to attack you."

I looked around. No one was in my personal bubble except this strange man and a mannequin. "Who?"

The mannequin turned to face us. It's hand opened to reveal a gun.

"That!" He pulled me out of the way just as it began to open fire.

"What is that?" I screamed.

"An Auton, not good, but it's fake," he explained quickly. "No Nestene Consciousness. You aren't real, are you?" He seemed to be addressing the mannequin. "Nope, you aren't! So I can do this!" He pulled an aerosol can out of his pocket and threw it at the thing.

The strange man tackled me to the ground. The can exploded with a "FOOM!"

"What was _that_?" I yelled over the screams of the employees and customers.

"Nitroglycerin," he replied as if it were part of an everyday conversation.

"Who _are _you?"

"Good Lord, you have a lot of frivolous questions. I'm the Doctor. Do you know where I could reach a Dr. Lily Rose Evans?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, frightened.

"I need you."

"So does my ex-boyfriend," I retorted.

"Not like that! Although, you are quite fit..."

"Then what is it you want?"

"Listen, can I talk to you somewhere else? Like your home?" Upon seeing my disturbed look, he added, "It's important!"

"I suppose." I scrambled to my feet and helped him up.

****

"So, what you're saying is that you need me because you have this crazy idea that I'm some sort of _Timelord_?" I said, attempting to clear up everything the Doctor had said.

"Exactly."

"You're insane."

He pulled a small watch from his pocket. "Do you own a watch like this? A fob watch?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly, "I do. It was my grandfather's."

"I doubt it."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," he answered.

I ran to my room and went through my jewelry until I found the small watch.

"Here." I gave the Doctor my watch.

"Thank you." He pulled out some glasses and looked the watch over a few times. He compared it with his own. Eventually, he said, "Do you own a stethoscope?"

"You said you were a doctor! Don't you have one?"

"Not _a _doctor, _the_ Doctor."

"Fine." I handed him mine.

He held it to my chest. "Yep, two hearts."

"What?"

"Two hearts. Now open this, you're a Timelady."

I stared at the Doctor with my mouth hanging open.

"Don't gape at me, you look like a fish."

Slightly offended I tried to open the watch. "It won't open. Will you leave now?"

"Try it again."

I pulled harder. The watch remained close.

"Come on, you've gotta remember. You and me, we're the last from Gallifrey!" he cried.

One last time, I pulled as hard as possible. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the room filled with a golden glow.

Taken aback, I fainted.

****

"Wake up!" Someone muttered something. I felt something on my chest. "You aren't dead, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open. To my surprise, the Doctor was hovering over me.

"Well, do you remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?"

"What's your name, age and regeneration?"

New knowledge rushed through my mind. "Liliannerosecosmosaastromida, how rude, and second," I said, amazing myself, "And I'm an M.D. Too. Whoa, that's a lot of information!"

The Doctor laughed. "Welcome back! May I call you Lily?"

"No."

"Lily or Fred."

"Fred then."

"All right, Lily." He continued to laugh.

"So, there are only the two of us then?" I asked.

He quit laughing. "Yes, only you and me. The Master's dead. Gallifrey's dead."

"What happened?" I asked, alarmed.

"The TimeWar. Both Gallifrey and Skaro. Kaput."

"Oh wow, I've missed enough."

"Yes, yes you have. Where's your TARDIS?" he wondered.

"I don't have one."

"How'd you get here?"

"I hitchhiked. Sadly, the guy I rode with was shot shortly after we got here. No time to regenerate."

"Hmmmm," he said, "What happened to his TARDIS?"

"I dunno. I didn't stick around to long after that." I attempted to sit up. A spell of dizziness hit me.

"I wouldn't suggest getting up right now," he advised me.

"Thanks." I laid back down.

"So, why'd you turn human?" he asked.

"I can't remember. Something about monsters, I think."

"Do you remember what you were running from?"

"I don't remember!" I cried, "What do you want?"

"Remember that Auton?" asked the Doctor.

"The one that tried to murder me? Yeah."

At ninety miles per hour, he explained, "Well, monsters like it are randomly popping up all over time and space without any particular leader or master."

"Oh, wonderful. And only Timelords can deal with it?" I asked.

"Well, no, but we're the most intelligent beings on the planet. And probably the only ones that can stop them."

I nodded. "You're sure you're not just lonely?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay..." I thought about this mess. "We should find the source."

"The thing that's controlling them?"

"Uh-huh."

"But we don't know what that is."

"So we find out."

"Obviously, but shouldn't we start on something smaller?" he asked.

"I suppose," I replied.

"Then we should get going. My TARDIS is out front. Can you walk?" He offered his hand.

"I think so." I took his hand and he pulled me up. Promptly I fell into his arms.

"We'll work on that. For now, I'll carry you. Okay, Lily?"

I nodded. He lifted me up and held me in his arms.

"You know, I was just a little bit lonely," he said as we walked out the door.

"Ha!" I laughed, "I knew it!"

* * *

_I just want to say that I own nothing except for Dr. Lily Rose Evans/Liliannerosecosmosaastromida and my story. I must say, some of the words aren't even mine! _

_Thanks for reading! More to come once I get around to typing it!_

_Please rate and review and subscribe! Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does it look like that?" I asked the Doctor as we neared his TARDIS, "Those haven't been around since the '50s."

"Chameleon Circuit's broken."

"Huh," I laughed, "The last TARDIS in existence and the Chameleon Circuit's broken. How ironic."

"Can you unlock the door?" he asked me. "My hands are a bit full at the moment."

"Where's the key?"

"The orange pocket in my coat."

Awkwardly, I reached down and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door and the Doctor carried me in and sat me down on the bench.

"So," he said, "where shall we begin looking?"

"Hmmmm.... I dunno." After a moment's thoughts, I said, "Do you have a trouble sensor on this TARDIS?"

"A what?"

"It's like a randomizer, only it takes you to the nearest area of suspicious activity. It was discontinued after a few years because it almost caused a universal war."

"I see." The Doctor paused for a moment. "What's it look like?"

"I think it's a big green switch."

He walked around the console. "This it?"

"I can't tell from here," I replied.

"Try and walk."

I stood up. I took a few baby steps toward the other side of the room. "Yep, that's it," I said as I reached his side.

"Hey, you can walk!"

"Monsters all over space and time and you think I'll be happy with a little balance?"

"Hold on!" The Doctor flicked the switch.

The TARDIS shook and threw us to the ground.

"So," I said on the shaking stopped, "where are we then?"

"Let's have a looksie, shall we?" he said. He jumped up, pulling me up with him and ran to a monitor on the console. "Oh God."

"What?" I rushed to join him.

"Oh no."

"What? It says 'Earth, 2321, London.' What's wrong with that?"

"Look below that."

Underneath the location, it said what the terrible monster was. "'Cybermen. What's a Cyberman?" I asked.

The Doctor turned his head to look at me. Gravely, he explained. "Cybermen are human brains with a metal skin. Someone close to me disappears, gets upgraded, deleted or otherwise whenever they appear."

"So are they difficult to beat?" I asked.

"We can't stay here. We won't stay here. Anywhere else. Anything else, but not this." His hand flew to a lever.

Before he could pull it down, I grabbed it. "Why not?"

"You and me are the only TimeLords left. If something were to happen to you... I wouldn't be able to go on." He squeezed my hand. "I've found you, we're together now. Most likely forever."

"Wow," I said, "You in love with me or somethin'?"

The Doctor's expression changed from grave to a goofy smile. "Like I said, you _are_ quite fit."

I let go of his hand. "So, the Cybermen are just human with shells? That doesn't sound too terrible."

"Lily, they have no emotions. They feel nothing. And they 'delete.'"

"'Delete?'"

"They grab a hold of you and shock you with enough power to fry a whole city."

"Holy crap."

"Yeah."

"How do you defeat them?"

"I said we aren't staying here, Lily," said the Doctor sternly.

"Fine then. For educational purposes alone, how do you destroy a Cyberman?" I easily steered around his strict side.

At ninety miles per hour, he told me. "As they don't have emotions, over-riding the emotion circuit works. Or you can over-load their brains with infostamps. Or- what was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Nothing. Where was I?"

"You were explaining how to get rid of Cybermen."

He crossed his arms. "I simply refuse to tell you anymore."

"That's okay," I said, stepping backwards toward the door, "I know enough now."

"Don't you dare."

I took another step back.

"Lily."

"Stop me then." I took one more step. I was a single step away from escape.

He flung himself at me, pinning me to the ground. "Don't you dare."

I tried to scoot away from him.

"Quit it now, Lily."

"Make me." I was close enough to the door to push it open with my hand.

The Doctor kissed me, right there, on the floor of the TARDIS.

Frantically I attempted to get away. And then, "Mmmmm..." My hand stopped reaching for the door and flew to his waist.

After a few moments, the Doctor broke away. "Yep, still got it." A silly grin broke out on his face.

"Well," I said, fixing my hair, "Doctor, that was a good try. But it wasn't enough, sorry." I pushed the door open, sprang to my feet and ran out of the TARDIS.

"Get back here! Lily!" He slammed the door shut and jogged after me.

"Catch me if you can, Doctor!" I shouted, a bright smile on my face.

"Not fair!" He yelled.

***

After about fifteen minutes of running, I stopped at a park. Winded, I sat down on a bench.

Not long after, the Doctor sat down beside me.

"I can't believe you thought kissing me was going to work," I said.

"Well, you know, I thought I'd give it a go." His face fell a little.

"I wasn't saying it was bad," I said quickly, "It was nice, actually. Don't feel bad, I'm just not easily distracted- Squirrel!"

The Doctor laughed. "So here we are, but where are the Cybermen?" He stood up and looked around.

A chorus of screams rose from a near-by building.

"You will be upgraded."

"You are incompatible. You will be deleted."

"Cybermen?" I turned to the Doctor.

"'Fraid so."

An army of metallic, silver robots marched from the building.

* * *

_Okay, sorry about the random kissing scene in there. It's labeled as a romance, isn't it? Also, I wanted to add a bit of romance-y crap in here. So there. I'm the author, I decide what happens. I am soooo immature. More to come._

_Question: The next area they head to (after the Cybermen, I've written that bit) where should it be? What time, what monster, what place? You're guys' choice!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Run!" The Doctor took off, dashing toward the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I yelled, running after him.

"What?"

"We're here, we're staying." I grabbed a hold of his collar.

"I dunno about you, Lily," he said, "but I'm not to fond of being killed."

"Well, neither am I, but we've gotta help these people." I made a decent point.

"I told you," he replied, "every time I fight with the Cyberman, something terrible happens to someone I lo-care about."

"So? I barely know you. You don't care that much about me."

"Not so."

"What?"

"Fine, we'll stay. But _stay in my sight._" He said the last bit while staring straight at me.

"Let's go help those people!" I took off running toward the people.

"Lily!"

I ran up to a Cyberman.

"Oi! Lily, don't do that!"

"Hey, you, uh, thing!" I said to it, "You're nothing! Just a suit with a brain! A computer!"

"You are compatible. You will be upgraded." It took a hold of my shoulder.

"Leggo of me!"

It began to steer me toward the line of people marching into a warehouse. "You will be upgraded," it said.

"Hey you! Upgrade this!" A shot of pure information from a small tube held by the Doctor shot into the Cyberman's brain. It screamed and fell to the ground.

"And that, my dear," he said, "is why you don't run off." He threw the empty container up in the air and caught it in his other hand. "It's always nice to carry a couple infostamps with you."

"I totally knew what I was doing," I said.

"Sure...."

"What'd you do anyway?"

"Overloaded it's brain."

"Oh."

"That wasn't very wise," he said.

"No," I replied quietly, staring at the ground.

"This is how it's done. Follow my lead." He walked up to a Cyberman. I followed close behind.

It turned to face him.

"Take me to your leader," said the Doctor.

"You are incompatible. You will be deleted." It stretched it's arm out in front of itself.

"But I surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"We surrender!" I yelled.

"Take me to the one in control!" shouted the Doctor.

"The Cybermen take orders from no one."

"Then why are you upgrading these innocent people?" I asked.

"To survive."

"Why?" I could almost hear the gears moving in the Doctor's mind.

"The Cybermen are near extinction."

"Due to what?"

"You will be deleted."

"Oh come on!" He threw his arms up in the air. "We almost had it!"

"Had what?" I asked.

"Who was controlling all these monsters.

"You will be deleted."

"What'd we do 'bout him?" I asked.

"We've gotta shut them down."

"No shit, Sherlock." Hands on hips, I asked the Doctor, "Got one of those info-tube thingies? It's bothering me."  
He shot the Cyberman with ease. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"We've got to override the emotion circuit." The Doctor began to pace. "But where are they coming from? Where's the control center? They haven't a leader..."

A seemingly abandoned building glowed on the inside with light. Pointing at it, I said, "That it?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Could be. Let's go!"

And with that, he dashed off in that general direction.

***

"Listen, Doc," I said, breathing heavily, hands on my knees, bent over, "we've gotta slow down. I'm not as fit as I was, say, a couple centuries ago."

"Doc? Is that a pet name?" The Doctor smiled as he walked up to me. "I haven't even known you too long and you've given me a pet name!" he mused.

"I shortened your name, you shortened mine. Not a pet name."

"Sure, sure." Then he muttered, "It's a pet name."

We were closer to the building now. I could see wires sticking out from the inside of the building. Cyberman body parts littered the perimeter.

"Well," said the Doctor, "it looks as if whoever started these Cybermen had some bugs in the system."

A shriek and followed by a "BOOM!" came from the building. Cyberman parts fell from a window on the third floor.

I took a step back. "I changed my mind. I dunno about this..."

"Come on! You wanted to stay, so here we are!" The Doctor grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to the building.

***

"You will be deleted." I could hear a Cyberman voice say, but it sounded more human than Cyberman. Something went "BANG!" and parts came flying out of the window directly about the Doctor and I.

"Get out of the way!" cried the Doctor. He pushed me out of the way of the metal and it clattered when it hit the ground.

This had been happening for a half hour. We had been walking around the building, trying to find an entrance, to no avail so far.

"Thanks," I said as I walked back to the Doctor's side.

"No problem. Where is that bloody door?" He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?"  
"Sonic Screwdriver. If the door's hidden under a shimmer, we should find it." He waved the tool at the building. Suddenly, a door materialized. "When will people realize that shimmers don't work? After you." He held the door open for me. I walked in quickly. As the door shut, we heard another loud clatter.

"It's a hospital!" I cried.

"How do you know?" asked the Doctor.

I pointed to a sign that said "London Community Hospital."

"Let's see, whoever is killing Cybermen is on the third floor." He headed toward a door marked "stairs."

****

"Here it is," I said as I reached the top of the stair case, "The third floor."

"Here goes nothin'" said the Doctor. He opened the door to see a Cyberman walking behind a cubical.

"You are an insolent Cyberman. What do you have to say for yourself?" The human-Cyberman voice said.

Nothing from the other robot.

"You will be deleted.:

The scream and "BAM!" shortly followed.

The Doctor shut the door. "Not going in there."

"Yes you are." I opened the door again.

"Who is there?" called the voice.

"No one of consequence," I replied.

"Enter."

"Lily, I am not talking to that thing." The Doctor tried to run off. I grabbed his arm.

"Oh, do you want to hold my hand? Does the big scary Cyberman frighten you?" I mocked the cowardly man.

"Listen, Lily, now isn't the time to be doing this..."

I had a death grip on his arm. I dragged him along, all while he attempted to get away.

We entered the stall. In was the source of the Cyber-voice- a middle-aged man wearing what looked like one of those over-priced voice-changer things you buy at Toys 'R' Us.

"We were scared of this?" I laughed.

"Lily..."

I howled with laughter.

"What is so funny?" asked the Cyber-thing.

"Nevermind her," said the Doctor, "are you the leader of the Cybermen?"

"No," it said simply.

"No, of course it isn't!" I laughed, "It's a middle-aged guy wearing a crap voice-changer thing!"

"Then what are you?" pressed the Doctor.

"I dispose of uncooperative Cybermen.:

"Who is your leader?"

"The Controller of Choas."

"That's their name?"

"No one is aware of his true name.:

"Where is 'he?'" He was close to the truth.

"You will be deleted."

Given the fact this particular Cyberman didn't have a shell, he was easy to defeat.

I quit laughing since the Doctor was in danger.

Behind the comical Cyberman, there was a control panel thing.

"Doc, the control panel!"

He pondered this for a moment.

"I'll get this guy, you take care of the rest of them!"

In one move, I knocked the Cyber-thing unconscious.

"Good eye, Lily!" He jumped over the control panel and began to hit this button, pull that lever, and do whatever it was he was doing.

In a few moments, we could hear a chorus of shrieks of pain from the Cybermen. "CLANG"s and "Pop! BAM!"s resounded all around.

Apparently, there were more Cybermen on our floor than we anticipated. As they exploded, a fare sparked and began to eat away the building.

"Well," said the Doctor, "I think that's the easiest I've ever gotten rid of the Cybermen."  
"That's nice," I said as I neared the door.

He continued, oblivious to the rising fire behind him, "Normally, I have to all that trouble of having a chat with their leader-"

"Doctor-"

"Controller of Chaos! That's a strange title-"

"Doctor!" I screamed. The flames were nearly licking his back.

"What?"

"Fire!"

"Huh?" He turned around. "Run!"

I flung open the door. Fire had eaten away the stairs, leaving nothing but ashen remains. "The stairs are out!"

"Out the window then!" We ran to the window and pulled it open.

I stared at the ground. I realized, then and there, that I was deathly afraid of heights.

"Go on, out the window!" shouted the Doctor over the roaring flames. Fire was right behind us.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"It's either heights or death by flame!" He grabbed my hand. "Together."

I squeezed his hand. We jumped.

****

"THUMP!" We fell ungracefully to the ground. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off. He held out his hand to me. However, my eyes were shut tight in fear.

"Lily?" he asked, "You okay? I know you're not dead. You're breathing. Lily?"

I groaned.

"Come on, there's a raging fire behind you and you're groaning."

I decided to open my eyes and say something to let him know I wasn't unconscious. "Doc?"

"Ha ha! You're awake!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto my feet.

"You've a torch?" I asked.

"In the TARDIS. Why?"

"I think I've got a concussion." I held my head in my hand.

"Lemme see.: He held my chin and looked into my eyes. After a few "hmm"s and "huh"s, he nodded and said, "You have beautiful green eyes."

"Do I or don't I have a concussion?" I yelled.

"No, you don't! Don't hurt me!" The Doctor let go of my chin. "But your eyes _are _quite pretty," he muttered.

"Who's gonna take care of this mess?" I asked him, indicating the fire and Cyberman odds and ends.

"Oh, I dunno, robots probably," he said in reply. "So, shall we head off? Find s'more monsters?"

"Can we take a break? My head hurts and I haven't eaten or slept in a while," I begged him.

"I suppose. Just in the Time Vortex or in a particular time period?" He took my hand and we made our way back to the TARDIS.

"I don't care. I just want it to have nothing to do with monsters for the time being."

"Time Vortex it is then," he said as we entered his time machine.


End file.
